


The one where Klaus wears a leash

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Klaus is a big whore lol, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Klaus, Threesome, bottom!Klaus, degrading, dom!Five, kliego - Freeform, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five wants everyone to know how pretty his little whore is and Diego happens to be quite intrigued(This is pretty much unedited and I wrote it a while ago so if it’s a total mess I’m sorry lol)





	The one where Klaus wears a leash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here’s a little oneshot I wrote some time ago now. It’s really not written all too well but I figured I’d put it up anyway for all of you weird kinky freaks. Anyway, enjoy! If you’d like something written with a tad more effort you can check out my other kliego/klausxfive oneshots/fics (Im trying to update them but I’m lazy) 
> 
> Anyway, I love kudos & comments so don’t be shy! ;)

“You sure you want to do this?” Five asked as he fastened the leash to Klaus’ black collar, his eyes looking down at the man on his hands and knees. Klaus nodded eagerly, his cum-stained face offering up a little smile. Five bit his lip, his cock practically throbbing in his shorts. Klaus looked so beautiful, all dressed up in black lace lingerie and a dark red skirt, fishnet stockings covering the pale skin of his legs. His face was covered in the remains of Five’s orgasm from only a quarter of an hour earlier, the dried white substance decorating his cheeks, as well as the last of his smeared eyeliner and the tiniest bit of red lipstick. He was all bruised up and used, looking like an absolute whore, now on the ground begging for his brother to walk him around the house to show off his cum stains and lacy garments to anyone who happened to see. 

“Alright then, let’s go, shall we?” Five smiled, opening his bedroom door and letting Klaus follow him by his side as he stepped into the open mansion. Klaus went red, his cock bulging obscenely in his tiny little panties, knowing everyone would see him and who he belongs to. He wanted everyone to know just how much of a slut he was for Five. 

Five made his way to the kitchen, reaching into the cabinet to grab a mug. While he was there, he happened to stumble upon Vanya, who was making a fresh pot of coffee. 

“Good afternoon.” Five smiled, leaning himself against the counter beside his sister. Vanya smiled back, nearly returning the greeting before her eyes traveled down, seeing Klaus sitting quietly at Five’s feet. 

“Go.. F-Five?” She immediately flushed red as she took in Klaus’ appearance, nearly looking scared. “W-why is Klaus.. like.. like that?” She stuttered, attempting to pull her eyes off of Klaus. She didn’t want to see it, but at the same time, she couldn’t look away. 

“Klaus wanted everyone to see how pretty he looked.” Five said casually, pouring the steaming coffee into his plain white mug. Vanya nodded as if she understood, clearing her throat awkwardly. “Well.. um.. cool?” 

“Doesn’t he look pretty, Vanya?” Five raised an eyebrow, giving her a face as if to say just go with it. He knew Vanya would probably go with it anyway since she always seemed so terrified of hurting peoples’ feelings, but she was clearly struggling to find words. 

“O-Of course, um..“ She paused. “You uh, you look great, Klaus.“ she cleared her throat, nervously tugging at the ends of her sweater sleeves. “You make a very good uh.. pet? What is he exactly?” She looked at Five. 

“Not a pet, just a whore who likes to be extra submissive.”

“R-right.. um.. that’s.. what a wonderful um.. whore?” The word sounded wrong coming from her mouth, and she knew it as she stood there with a terrified expression. Five chuckled. “Well, you can be on your way now, Vanya. Lovely speaking with you.” He watched as his sister sighed with relief, nearly darting for the living room. Poor Vanya. 

Five continued walking, sipping from his cup every now and then. Klaus stayed close to his dom’s legs, ignoring the pain in his sore knees. He felt so vulnerable and exposed and god, he felt like it was going to make him cum before he even got himself out of his panties. 

“May I ask what the hell you two are up to?” Diego asked, nearly spitting out the water in his mouth as he caught a glimpse of his two brothers. He’d seen a lot of weird things in his life, but that certainly was one of the worst. Never would he have guessed he’d see Five walking a half dressed Klaus on a fucking leash. 

“What, I can’t take my boy for a walk?” Five tilted his head, placing his mug on the table as he took a seat. 

“Not if your boy is that.” Diego motioned to the man on the ground. Klaus frowned, stepping behind Five a bit. He had guessed Diego would have like it the most. 

“Now now, there’s no need to be rude, Diego.” Five said, his hand softly running trough Klaus’ hair to comfort him, knowing it must feel incredibly uncomfortable to be so exposed and embarrassed. “What’s on his face?” Diego asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Semen.” Five said, nearly smiling when he noticed the growing bulge in his brother’s tight jeans. 

Diego looked a bit taken aback, pausing for a moment. “Oh.” Was all he said, his eyes glued to Klaus. It wasn’t a secret he’d always had a little thing for Klaus—most of the kids had some kind of weird relationship with at least one of their siblings. It just kind of happened. Diego and Klaus always got along well, however, it’d never gone any farther than one or two handjobs when they were teenagers. But now that Diego was looking at him all dressed up like that and so used and messy he was suddenly imagining a thousand different things he could do to Klaus. 

“I think Diego wants to play with us, hm baby? You want Diego to have a little fun with you?” Five asked, gently lifting Klaus’ chin so their eyes met. Klaus nodded eagerly. “Y-yes sir.” Klaus said, his cock leaking into his panties at the idea of both of his brothers using him. 

Diego’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Up.” Five ordered, undoing the leash. Klaus nodded and stood, brushing off his bruised knees. “Over the table, sweetheart.” Five grabbed his hair, pushing the submissive until he was leaned over the table. Klaus gasped quietly, his face flushing. 

“Well, you gonna come have your fun or do I have to do it for you?” Five asked, looking back at Diego, who looked frozen in place with wide eyes. “Hello?”

“Um..shit, o-okay,” Diego snapped into action, making his way closer to the table, his hungry eyes staring Klaus down. His little ass was on perfect display, peeking through the see-through lace, practically begging to be fucked. Klaus whined, wiggling a little. 

“Hold still, you needy whore.” Five said, his hand clenching in Klaus hair until his scalp stung. Klaus nodded, his face scrunching up in pain. Five let go, stepping back a little and watching as Diego looked down at his brother in awe. “Fuck him, go ahead.” Five encouraged, ripping down Klaus’ panties, revealing his pale, bruised ass. Diego’s mouth watered, his cock suddenly hard as a rock. “No prep. Make it hurt.” Five added, looking at the whore pressed over the table, staring into Klaus’ pleading eyes. 

“Klausy doesn’t deserve to feel good, isn’t that right my little slut?” Five teased, his thumb brushing across Klaus’ bony cheek. Klaus whined, nodding. “R-Right, sir.” 

Diego didn’t even know how to process the situation. With Five’s words and Klaus’ appearance hitting him all at once he felt like he was going to just explode in his jeans before he could even comprehend what was going on. His hands hesitantly places themselves on Klaus’ cheeks, gently massaging his round ass, getting a small whimper from the bottom. 

He tugged his jeans down, finally freeing his hard cock. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he said breathily, one hand on his cock and the other spreading Klaus’ ass open for him to see his little used hole. Five bit his lip, taking a seat in a chair beside them, pulling out his own cock to begin stroking himself. 

Diego spat in his palm, slicking himself up a little. The saliva did hardly anything to help lube him, but he figured it was okay if he was meant to make this painful for Klaus. 

He lined his tip up, slowly and gently pressing his cock into the tight hole. He held his breath, his mouth hanging open as Klaus clenched around him, letting out a whine. “D-Diego,” he whimpered, biting down roughly on his lip. “Oh god,” 

Diego continued slowly until he was all the way in, his hips pressed against Klaus’ ass, his cock throbbing in the tight space. He was sure it had to be the best thing he’d ever felt. 

“I said fuck him, not sit inside him.” Five said harshly, knowing Klaus was easily handling the pain of Diego’s gentle approach. He wanted Diego to make his baby scream. 

Diego nodded, breathing heavily as he pulled out, pushing in quicker this time. Klaus yelped, his black-painted nails scratching against the wooden table as he tried to grab onto something. Diego did it again, gasping quietly at the sensation of Klaus clenching down around him and whining like a little bitch. 

“F-fuck, h-hurts, sir, hurts so much,” Klaus barely got out, tears forming in his closed eyes. 

“Harder.” Five said, deciding it wasn’t enough. “Rougher. Make him cry. Don’t slow down until he’s sobbing.” The words made Klaus whimper, a tear dripping onto the table. He hated how excited he was for Diego to hurt him. He wanted it so badly. He loved the idea of being a toy for his brother, having Diego completely disregard his needs and feelings. He felt like such a whore. 

Diego looked a bit hesitant and nervous, but he listened anyway, gradually speeding up his thrusts. Klaus let out a loud cry as Diego’s cock hit just the right spot, sending a shock of pleasure through his sore body, mixing with the pain of his hole stretching over the thick cock in him. Diego bit his lip, aiming for that spot again. He hit it every few thrusts, every time getting another whiny noise from the helpless man beneath him. 

“Mm, you love this so much, don’t you, baby?” Five said, his hand flying over his cock as he leaned in to look at Klaus’ face. He looked like he was in heaven, his cheek pressed into the table, drool and tears pooling around his face. He was moaning and crying, helplessly panting and writhing against the table. “L-Love it so much, sir..oh, s-so much.” He said shakily. 

Diego was thrusting fast by then, his hips slapping against the bruises on Klaus’ ass, only adding another sensation to the mix. He was close, the thought of filling up his brother with his cum only fueling the fire in him. 

“Fuck, c’mon, Diego. Fill him up.“ Five said breathlessly, dangerously close to his own orgasm. The scene in front of him was one of the best he’d ever seen, making sure to store mental images for next time he was jacking off. He was sure this would be enough to get him off for the next month. 

Klaus moaned needily, his hips rocking back and forth tiredly with Diego. His cock was trapped between his stomach and the table, aching and leaking. “C-can I cum, daddy?” He asked, desperate for his release. He was sure it was going be one of the best orgasms he’d ever experience.

“Let Diego finish first.” Five said, his voice trembling as he came over his fist, his eyes staying open to continue watching. He breathed heavily, flopping back in his seat. 

It didn’t take long for Diego to reach his climax, his cum shooting deep inside of Klaus and filling him to the brim. Almost seconds after Diego finished, Klaus let himself go, crying out loudly as he came onto the table and his outfit, his body going limp. 

Diego pulled out, panting loudly. “God,” he said, not even sure what to say. “That was..”

“You did so good, baby.” Five said softly, his clean hand running through Klaus’ hair. He held his dirty hand at the sub’s mouth, watching as Klaus licked the warm liquid off of his fingers. “Th-thank you, sir.” Klaus said tiredly, hardly able to keep his eyes open. 

“Who else do you thank?” Five asked. 

“Thank you, D-Diego.” Klaus mumbled. Five smiled. “Let’s get you upstairs so you can sleep, love.” He sighed, urging Klaus to stand up off the table. 

“I can carry him.” Diego offered, knowing Five’s body surely had to be too small to carry a grown man. Five nodded, stepping aside.

Once the three were in Klaus’ bedroom, Five stripped him and Klaus of their dirty clothes, slipping under the bedsheets to rest.

“Would you like to join?” He asked Diego, who looked a bit lost and awkward. 

Diego nodded happily, taking off his clothes and leaving himself in his boxers. He climbed in bed, smiling with Klaus’ tired arm snaked its way around his body, welcoming him into the cuddles. He smiled, laying there just as content as the two other boys. They surely would be doing that again.


End file.
